


Cold Warm Christmas

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko spend the christmas together at Akashi's house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!!! I'm a little late with this but I just finished it....I should write my other fics but here I am writing everything other than them. Hope you enjoy!!!

Akashi was anxious. The clock showed 23:24 so Kuroko should have been at his house an hour ago already but there was still not a sign of the small bluehead. He had tried calling him but it hadn’t connected, only hearing the already annoying female voice on the phone.

 

He paced back and forth in front of the front door. He should have went to pick up Kuroko from the train station after all. Different scenarios started to play in his head.

 

Kuroko was barely noticeable and it was quite dark. He could have been hit by a car. Or some thug could have attacked him. Was he laying on some street or in a hospital bed already? Was he still alive?

 

As his train of thought started to stray, he heard a knock on the door and all but rushed to open it. He sighed in relief when his eyes laid on a tuff of sky blue hair, azure eyes and a pale face with shades of red displayed on soft cheeks.

 

Akashi all but jumped on the smaller male before even greeting him.

 

“Akashi-kun?”, Kuroko asked, startled by the sudden gesture.

 

“You have no idea how worried I was, Tetsuya. Thank god, you are alright”, Akashi whispered to Kuroko whose lips curved up into a small smile as he wrapped his arms around the other back.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Akashi-kun”, Kuroko said as he pat the other’s back. “It’s cold so let’s get inside, okay?”

 

The redhead nodded as he let go of the smaller, instead taking his hand as they went inside.

 

Kuroko took off his shoes, but didn’t have time to take off his jacket before Akashi was kissing him hungrily. Kuroko gasped in surprise at the action and Akashi being Akashi took the chance and slipped his tongue in the smaller’s mouth immediately.

 

Kuroko moaned into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck instinctively as he returned the kiss. However, all too soon they had to part to breathe.

 

Akashi pressed his forehead against Kuroko’s as he looked into his eyes with so much love and affection for the smaller.

 

“At least let me take off my jacket”, Kuroko said breathlessly as he returned the loving gaze.

 

“I haven’t seen you for so long. I missed you, Tetsuya”, Akashi said, panting slightly as he tenderly kissed the smaller’s nose.

 

“We saw each other three days ago, Akashi-kun”, the bluehead chuckled slightly.

 

“It was the longest three day I have ever experienced”, Akashi said, nuzzling into the other’s cheek. “You didn’t miss me?”

 

“Of course I did. I want to always be with you, Sei-kun”, Kuroko said, almost purring the name.

 

Akashi’s cheeks turned red at the bluehead’s words as he hid his face into the crook of Kuroko’s neck.

 

“You are too cute for your own good, Tetsuya”, he murmured, his voice slightly muffled as he slowly licked the other’s skin, his hands going to work on Kuroko’s jacket and taking it off of the smaller.

 

“Sei-kun is cute too when he’s so flustered”, Kuroko remarked playfully but flinched when the other decided to bite his neck softly. “That’s unfair.”

 

“Your whole existence is unfair. How can someone so perfect and adorable be real?”, Akashi whispered as he kissed the abused spot.

 

“But I wouldn’t be complete without my perfect boyfriend, would I?”, Kuroko asked as he tilted his head, exposing his neck for the redhead as he gently tugged on the other’s soft crimson hair.

 

Akashi gladly complied to the unspoken request and bit into the inviting pale skin in front of his eyes, earning a small whimper from the other. He smirked into the other’s neck before placing his hands under Kuroko’s butt and lifting him up.

 

Kuroko yelped as he instinctively hooked his legs around Akashi’s waist as the other started to carry him towards his bedroom.

 

“Let me down. I can walk by myself”, Kuroko said as his face burned, matching the color of Akashi’s hair.

 

“Nope. I want to carry you”, Akashi said as he started climbing up the stairs.

 

“B-but I must be heavy!”, the bluehead insisted but still held tightly to the taller male.

 

Akashi chuckled. “You’re not. You weight barely anything, dear”, he reassured as they reached his room. With little he managed to open the door and place the smaller on the bed sheets.

 

Akashi took off his shirt before climbing on top of Kuroko and kissing him needily. Kuroko returned the kiss with the same heat.

 

Akashi’s hands slipped under Kuroko’s light blue sweater and the other gasped at the coldness of his hands.

 

“Sei-kun, your hands are cold”, he said when their kiss broke.

 

“Then how about warming them up with your body heat, my love?”, Akashi teased as a smirk rose onto his lips. He slipped Kuroko’s shirt off and placed his lips back on the other’s, this time kissing him slowly, almost teasingly so.

 

“Mmmmh...Sei-”, Kuroko moaned as Akashi started playing with his nipples.

 

“You look beautiful, Tetsuya”, Akashi said as he stopped to admire his lover, catching a glimpse of the clock. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

 

* * *

 

“I have many questions, Akashi-kun”, Kuroko said as the two of them stood in front of Akashi’s christmas tree.

 

“Hm? Is something wrong?”, Akashi asked.

 

“...I shouldn’t have let you choose the tree by yourself”, the bluehead sighed.

 

The tree was finely and precisely decorated, having colorful light, straps and other decorations. It looked beautiful, but the problem was that it was gigantic. Sure, the redhead had space for it, but still to have so big tree inside was a little too much.

 

“You don’t like it?”, the other asked with puppy eyes.

 

Kuroko sighed. “I do, but next time let’s get smaller one, okay?” Akashi’s lips turned upwards into a smile as he leaned in to kiss the smaller’s cheek chastely. “But then the other thing….”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why are there so many presents under it with my name on them?”

 

“Because they are for you, my love”, Akashi said matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Kuroko had to refrain from sighing.

 

“Akashi-kun, haven’t I said many times that you don’t have to buy me anything? If you really have to then one present is fine but this is going overboard”, Kuroko scolded.

 

“I know I don’t have to buy you anything, but I  _ want _ to buy you gifts, Tetsuya”, Akashi insisted. “It makes me happy. Don’t you like me being happy?”

 

Akashi really knew the words to get Kuroko to surrender. The small bluehead is too kind to say no after such thing, but that’s one of the many things Akashi loved about him.

 

“Fine then”, Kuroko mumbled with a pout as he looked down at the small box in his hands. “But now my gift will seem really insignificant compared to what you have gotten for me.”

 

“There’s nothing in this world that could top the presents you give me”, the redhead assured as he took hold of Kuroko’s free hand and led him to the christmas tree. He sat down by it and the bluehead followed suit, sitting cross-legged next to him.

 

“I want you to open this first”, Akashi said, his eyes sparkling slightly as he handed Kuroko a small present.

 

The bluehead chuckled a little as he accepted the gift, giving the redhead his present in exchange.

 

All of the presents under the tree were wrapped in different kinds of light blue wrappers while Kuroko’s gift was wrapped with a red wrapping paper that has white bells, snowflakes and christmas balls on it.

 

Akashi watched as Kuroko carefully took off the wrapping paper from his present and his eyes brightened immediately as they laid on the gift. It was a box of the limited edition vanilla chocolate that Kuroko had wanted to taste but hadn’t been fast enough to buy a box for himself.

 

He turned to Akashi with wide eyes. “How?”

 

The other chuckled. “I have my ways”, he said with a secretive grin. He would tell the other that he had paid the company to start producing more of them in the future.

 

Kuroko looked suspiciously at his boyfriend but shrugged it off. It was christmas now. He would worry about it later.

 

“Now your turn to open my gift”, he said, but pouted when Akashi shook his head.

 

“I will save the best for last, dear”, the redhead said as he leaned forward to kiss the pout away from the other’s cute face.

 

He reached for another gift and placed it on Kuroko’s lap. The gift was slightly heavier nut about the same size as the previous. When Kuroko opened it his eyes widened.

 

“Akashi-kun, this is-”

 

“Yes, it’s the book you have wanted to read for many years now, isn’t it?”, Akashi said as he slightly chuckled at Kuroko’s expression.

 

“But Akashi-kun, they didn’t sell it in Japan, right? So where did you get this?”, Kuroko asked as he admired the cover of the book.

 

“I have connections”, Akashi answered.

 

“After christmas is over we are going to talk about this because right now I’m too happy to be angry at you”, Kuroko said, sulking slightly which made the threat fall flat.

 

After that the gift kept getting bigger and bigger until it was finally time for Akashi to open his gift. He unwrapped the gift carefully, excitement filling him as he opened it. Once he saw what it was he just couldn’t help but pull Kuroko into a warm hug.

 

“Y-you like it?”, Kuroko asked unsurely.

 

“I love it. Thank you, Tetsuya”, Akashi said as he separated from the smaller to take a better look.

 

Inside was a custom made cup with a picture of their first date on it and also a crimson knit scarf with Akashi’s initials sewn into it.

 

“You had said that you lost your scarf and I didn’t see that you had bought a new one so I thought I’d make one myself but…”, Kuroko trailed off and Akashi’s eyes widened in realization.

 

“You made this yourself?”, he asked.

 

“Yes. Momoi showed me how to make one”, the smaller said softly as he fidgeted with his hands nervously.

 

Akashi smiled lovingly at him before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

 

“Thank you, Tetsuya”, he said when the separated. “But I still have one more gift for you in fact.”

 

Kuroko blinked when Akashi stood up and motioned behind the couch and picking up a giant box from there.

 

“Akashi-kun, that’s so big! You had gotten me enough already”, Kuroko scolded as he stood up also.

 

Akashi set the box down in front of Kuroko and he noticed that it was up to his waist! He may be short (though he will never admit it aloud) that was still a gigantic present. What so big could the redhead have bought for him!?

 

“Open it”, the redhead said as he pushed the box a little closer.

 

Kuroko sighed. Nothing he could do, right? He started unwrapping the gift and underneath was a normal cardboard box.

 

Akashi handed scissor to him so he could open it and when he did….inside was another brown cardboard box. He looked at Akashi with a raised brow but the other just urged him to open it. He did and inside was...again a cardboard box. What was Akashi playing at?

 

Kuroko opened the box also, this time not even surprised to find another box inside.

 

“Akashi-kun, what’s this?”, he questioned.

 

“Just open it. You will see”, Akashi said secretively and Kuroko complied. He opened the box and what a surprise that it was another cardboard box.

 

Kuroko was starting to get irritated more and more the more he opened the boxes. He sighed in frustration when he had to start taking the boxes out of each other to open them.

 

However, when he opened the tenth he was surprised to find a small black velvet box in there instead of the dull brown cardboard boxes. He took it out, examining it, before he opened it and his eyes widened and mouth fell open in surprise. He turned to Akashi for explanation but the other had fallen onto one knee in front of him.

 

“Tetsuya”, he said as he took Kuroko’s left hands in his, taking the small box with a shiny silver ring inside it. “The ten years we have dated have been my life’s best years and there’s nothing in this world that I love more than you. I want to spend the rest of my life alongside you so will you give me the permission to that? Will you marry me, Tetsuya?”

 

Tears formed in the corner of Kuroko’s eyes and he smiled at Akashi with love and affection in his gaze as he nodded. “Yes, I will.”

 

Akashi returned the smile as he took out the ring and slipped it onto Kuroko’s left ring finger. He stood up and cupped Kuroko’s cheeks before kissing him lovingly.

 

“I love you, Sei-kun”, Kuroko whispered as he pressed his forehead onto the redhead’s, gazing into his elated crimson eyes which mirrored his own happiness.

 

“I love you too, Tetsuya.”


End file.
